


Snowflake Traveler

by its_pronounced_archieve



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, knight!logan, knight!patton, knight!roman, knight!virgil, snowflake traveler au, snowflake traveler!deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_archieve/pseuds/its_pronounced_archieve
Summary: Snowflake travelers are people who come to Midpoint from different dimensions via snowflake. Roman is part of the Snowflake Regiment, a special part of the royal guard who find snowflake travelers and aide them during their stay or in their transition into a brand new life. One day Roman meets a traveler who was more than he bargained for, and even started to fall in love with.I SUCK AT SUMMARIES





	Snowflake Traveler

There is never any certainty in my life, not since I joined the Snowflake Regiment of the royal guard, and that’s just how I like it. Every morning I wake up wondering who I’m going to meet, when I’m going to meet them, where I’m going to meet them, what kind of person they’ll be, what stories they’ll tell me of their universe. From the moment their snowflake starts to glow to their decision on whether to stay or leave, my heart soars with the adventure of it all.

I have a special feeling that today I’m going to meet a snowflake traveler that will change my life.

Fresh, sparkling snow blankets the forest around me. It’s chill is no match for its beauty, the perfect welcome to the ones who are experiencing a whole universe for the first time or the ones who are discovering their new home.

After wandering until the sun’s goodbye, a snowflake finally appears. But as it floats down, I notice something odd about it. Usually the snowflakes are made up of many perfectly straight lines, but this one has an empty circle in the middle. Throughout all my years I’ve never seen anything like this.

I unsheathe my sword and prepare for any possible attack.

When the snowflake lands, it begins to glow a bright yellow. Then, in a magnificent flash of light, there is a man.


End file.
